Don't Stop the Music
by Kirmon64
Summary: [07movieish] Soundwave's taken a break from his work as a communications monitor, and where does he go? To the bar that Blaster happens to work at, of course... [SWxB, smutfic]


Originally I wrote this on a whim, as the result of too many late night smut-fests with my sis Loki... her account here is Lokiwaterdraca, go read her stuff if ya want wonderful - not to mention inspirational - smut... :D

Takes place sometime before the war began... it's also movieverse, which explains why I've totally butchered Soundwave's personality and probably Blaster's and probably all the Cassettes', too... D:

**Rated (M) For:** Botseckz. Yey. And that's it. There isn't even any major TF swearing...**  
****Disclaimer: **Don't own. What a pity. Although I'm sure Soundwave and Blaster and the majority of the TFs would be glad that I don't own em if they knew what I was writing about em... Inspired by Rihanna's _"Don't Stop the Music", _which is also the song I've used within this fic.

* * *

Idly, Soundwave wondered just how he'd managed to let his Creations talk him into taking a three orn break from his work.

It wasn't that he hated his job; but he wasn't overly fond of it, either. Though he was one of the few bots that monitored communications to and from Cybertron - of which there were a LOT - it wasn't an overly difficult job for one of his talents, and with five Creations to help out to boot. Still, it did get a little tedious from time to time, and though he would probably never admit it to his Creations (barring the watery-optic look from the twins, or Ratbat), he was quite grateful for the diversion.

But - visiting a recently-opened bar on the outskirts of the Sixth Sector was NOT his idea of fun, and he realized wryly that Rumble had probably coerced his siblings into sending him here... to, ah, 'get some action', as the elder twin oh-so-delicately would have put it.

Truth was - it HAD been an awfully long time since he'd last interfaced, or even really entertained the notion...

_::Soundwave, you might like to know that you're projecting your thoughts outwards...:: _Ravage 'said' dryly, a hint of amusement in his 'voice'. _::Rumble and Frenzy are - entertained, and quite frankly I think Ratbat is getting a little too curious for his own good...::_

Outwardly, the telepath gave no indication that he was embarrassed, just kept walking at the same steady pace. Inwardly, he was burying his face in his hands and wondering where the slag the Twins had gotten their personalities from. _::Try to fend off Ratbat's questions if you can, Ravage... he's far too young for that sort of thing.::_

_::Oh, Ratbat is a perfectly good little sparkling,:: _Ravage replied in that same dry voice, _::The Twins are merely corrupting his pure Spark with wild tales.:: _

_::Why couldn't they have been like _you_, Ravage, or Laserbeak and Buzzsaw? Why?::_ Soundwave moaned, only letting a small whuff of air out of his vents to show any outward sign of annoyance.

_::I suspect... that you were in the same mood when you created them as you are now...:: _the quadruped purred mischievously, then blocked out Soundwave's mind so he could not reply.

"I take that back... thank Primus they're _not_ like Ravage..." the telepath muttered out loud. Consciously, he blocked his younglings from his mind and concentrated on the task at hand: relaxation. And maybe, just maybe, a bit of a 'one night stand', as well...

**-x-X-x-**

_It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favourite place  
I gotta get my body moving,  
Shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah  
Who knew...  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You're making stayin' over here impossible  
Baby, I'm a say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't..._

**-x-X-x-**

Blaster was, to put it simply, bored out of his mind.

Sure, it was nice - _really_ nice, actually - to have a steady job and not have to worry where his (and of course his Creations') next meal would come from. Still... even though the credits were good, and the music had a nice beat, and he actually got to interact with bots without them looking down on him, it was a little boring. Blaster was simply able to multitask more than a lot of bots; and so, he functioned as the DJ, and the head of security, the unofficial public relations manager, and one of the bouncers, too. And at the same time, he was trawling the Hypernet for music and news, conversing with a friend a Sector away, and monitoring his three Creations for any signs of distress.

In other words, normal, everyday things.

A blip on the security net made Blaster pause in his two conversations for a moment. Before either of the two he was talking to realized that he was a little preoccupied, the red mech had resumed at his normal pace. But he was very interested in the little blip; it was only the second time anything had ever shown up on the scans, and the first had simply been a glitch in the system.

It only took him several moments to tactfully end the verbal conversation he was in; and several more to sign off the commline he was using to communicate with his friend.

_-Hey, Eject? Mind taking over the sound systems for a bit?-_

The eldest Creation responded quickly. _-Sure thing, Blaster. What's up?-_

_-There's something on the SecNet, I'm going to go check it out.-_ the red mech replied cheerfully, weaving his way through the throng of mechs and femmes with natural ease. _-Hopefully something exciting's going to happen...-_

Eject chuckled. _-Okay then. Just be careful, please? For Rewind's sake?-_

_-Don't worry, lil buddy. It's probably nothing... actually, hold that thought.-_

Blaster tilted his head curiously at the dark blue mech that was setting off the internal alarms. There was nothing out of the ordinary about the mech, other than the fact that his armor was a little on the thin side. There were no weapons (that Blaster could detect, anyways) anywhere on or in his frame. So what exactly was setting off the alarms...?

"I believe it may be my unique processor configuration." the mostly monotone voice of the mech startled Blaster enough that he stopped in his tracks, optics widening.

_'...Unique processor configuration? What the slag...?'_

"I am a telepath." the mech said flatly, regarding Blaster coolly.

"...Oh. Well, can't say I've ever met a telepath before, heh... so, this happen often to ya?" Inwardly, Blaster raised his mental walls high. Quite frankly, the only bots he'd even _think_ of letting into his head were his Creations, which was a little pointless considering that they already knew all his thoughts.

"Does what happen often?" the mech asked, tilting his head curiously at the DJ. Evidently, Blaster's mental walls were good enough to keep this mech out; or he was simply ignoring the red mech's thoughts.

"You settin' off the alarms in a place," he replied with a grin. If one got past the slightly creepy quality in his voice, this mech was actually quite - attractive, and Blaster had every intention of capitalizing on that. It had been two vorns since he'd last interfaced thanks to his accidental creation of a sparkling with a femme - Rewind. The other two were 'accidents' as well, each from a different femme; but all the same, Blaster was eternally grateful for the chance to be a parent.

And the good thing about other mechs was that no matter how fertile and prolific one was, it was impossible to get sparklings.

With that thought, he slid smoothly into the seat opposite the mech, smiling his most winning smile. "So, this seat taken? And what's your name, by the way?"

"No, and Soundwave."

...Okay. Somewhere along the line this Soundwave had forgotten to take a chill pill and study social interactions. No problemo. Blaster had more than enough experience in both fields for them both. First step: find a mutual interest. And with a name like Soundwave, Blaster was willing to bet that one of the things that interested him was music.

"So. Got any favs ya want me ta play?"

Soundwave regarded him with an unreadable expression for a moment, then said; "Do you have "Skies of Altair" by Lethegrey?"

Briefly, the red mech went over his internal playlist and found that, yes he did indeed. _-Hey Eject? Mind changing the tune to this?- _he transmitted the code for the song and waited patiently for a reply.

_-Oooh, Rewind loves that song... he's gonna be thrilled. And by the way, I'm assuming that's _not_ a femme you're sitting with.-_

_-It's not,- _Blaster replied with a chuckle, glancing over in his Creation's direction and grinning. _-It's a mech, don't you worry.-_

_-Good. I mean, I love Steeljaw and Rewind and all, but getting a new sibling every couple of vorns is - a little tiring. Have fun; Steeljaw's gonna take over the SecNet.-_

_-You guys are the best.-_

Eject gave him a thumbs-up from the DJ booth, though it was difficult to see from such a great distance, and promptly changed the music.

Blaster had expected to hear something a little more - old-fashioned come from the speakers, as he'd never actually listened to any music by that particular artist. However, he was sorely disappointed. "Skies of Altair" was distinctly modern, created with few digital sounds. It was fast-paced; and had a very distinctive beat, with a femme's voice singing in ancient Cybertronian in the background. Overall, Blaster found he liked it, though normally it was Rewind that liked this sort of thing. Little slagger was probably rubbing off on him...

"You have Creations?"

Soundwave's voice broke Blaster out of his thoughts, and he turned to his would-be one-night-partner with a slight frown. "Yea, I do. Three of the little slaggers... love every one of em though. Was that a guess or...?"

Soundwave smiled very slightly; the first emotion he'd shown so far. "I thought the small mech in the DJ booth was yours; you have close to the same frame design, and you seemed very familiar with one another." he paused for a moment to let the unspoken information sink in that no, he was not using his telepathic powers, and then continued. "I have Creations of my own. Six, in fact."

Well, that was certainly - wait, _six_?! What bot in their right mind would want that many? And - that probably meant that Soundwave was bonded, and if there was one thing Blaster refused to do, it was flirt with a bonded bot. It just wasn't right. "Hey man, if you're bonded I probably really shouldn't be here right now-"

"I am not. They are solely my Creations."

"Oh. Well, okay then. Um... tell me about them, then."

There was a sort of eager gleam in Soundwave's optics, and Blaster wryly thought that one of the few things that the dark blue mech really cared about were his Creations. "My eldest is a quadruped named Ravage; he is usually the most sensible of the six. The next are my twins, Rumble and Frenzy..." Soundwave shook his head slightly, smile widening. "I have never met a pair of more - mischievous bots than them."

"Sounds like they'd get along just fine with mine," Blaster interjected with a grin, "They're troublemakers, all three of em. Go on, then."

"Laserbeak and Buzzsaw are both fliers, close to each other in age, although Laserbeak was lucky enough to be able to be reformatted into a femme. My youngest is Ratbat... he's less than a vorn, though he is remarkably mature for his age."

"Sounds like you've got quite the interesting family... I'd like to meet em sometime. Primus knows my youngest, Rewind, would love a playmate around his age."

"Perhaps," said Soundwave, "That could be arranged. They are all eager to meet you; especially the twins and Ratbat."

"You're - talking to them right now?" Blaster asked, startled. Steeljaw would have told him if there were any unusual transmissions leaving or entering the premises, right...?

"They are all telepathic as well, though to a lesser extent than I," Soundwave explained, "Our conversation would not register on your security scanners."

"Ah. That explains things." Blaster allowed one hand to sort of creep across the table, trying to keep his processor off it. Who knew how powerful Soundwave's mind was...

"You are attempting to flirt with me, yes?" the blue mech asked, obviously amused.

"Sure am," Blaster replied with a wide grin after several moments, making no move to withdraw his hand... which now brushed up against Soundwave's. "I mean, you're not half-bad looking," two fingers crept onto Soundwave's hand, "You're obviously looking for some action yourself," another finger, "we've got the same interests..." Blaster's last two fingers rested completely on top of Soundwave's, now, "...and as a bonus, I'm not going to end up with another accidental sparkling."

The telepath regarded Blaster's hand with quirked optic ridges and a highly amused expression. "I believe... that I may have to listen to both your and my Creations' reasoning. Far be it for me to argue with logic."

_'Score!'_ Grinning widely, Blaster rose, still clasping Soundwave's hand. "So. Wanna dance, Soundwave ma man?"

"You will find it difficult to keep up with me, I fear." came the reply; though the words were serious, the tone was decidedly playful.

"Oh, ya wanna bet?" leading his partner behind him, Blaster moved onto the dance floor, transmitting instructions to Eject.

_-Play somethin with a beat for me, Eject? Something - fast. I wanna show Soundwave here how it's done.-_

The little blue mech obligingly switched tracks, giving his Creator another thumbs-up. -_Good luck Blaster. We're rootin for ya!-_

Blaster returned the gesture and turned back to his partner to find a small smirk on his mostly unexpressive face. "Let's dance, shall we?" One blue hand snaked around the red mech's waist, pulling him closer.

_'Double score!'_ thought Blaster, and said, "Let's."

**-x-X-x-**

_Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party,  
But now we're rockin' on the dance floor, actin' naughty...  
Your hands around my waist,  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face..._

**-x-X-x-**

"Ejeeeeeect... pleeeease can I see what's going on?"

The blue mech looked down from his perch at his little brother, observing the wide, innocent optics and hopeful expression. It was all a sham, of course - he'd used the exact same expression and whiny-cute voice on his Creator before - but even so, it was pretty slagging close to irresistible. "Of course, lil buddy. Blaster's dancin' tonight, and Primus he's good!"

Letting out a string of happy sparkling clicks and beeps, Rewind clambered up onto the console in the DJ booth-cum-living space and squeezed in between his elder siblings contentedly. "So... where's Blaster?"

Steeljaw jabbed a golden paw at their Creator. "There. With the dark blue mech - see?"

The black youngling squinted for a moment, then decided he couldn't see well enough with his own optics and uplinked to the SecNet to get a better look. "Who's that other mech? Is he gonna be like Moonfox and Howlback, and Antimony too?"

The two older Creations exchanged a glance, each wondering how exactly to explain the concept of sparkling-creation to their brother. "Well-" began Steeljaw awkwardly.

Eject cut the quadruped off and patted Rewind on the head, "Listen bud, ask Blaster later... he can explain it better, okay?"

Rewind seemed satisfied with the verdict - at least for now - and returned to watching his Creator and his companion dance circles around one another. The youngling was in awe of the blue mech's skills; he'd never before seen any bot who could even keep up with Blaster. Suddenly, he noticed that the two seemed to be blocking out the rest of the dancing bots and were concentrating solely on one another; they were in almost constant contact, even with something as simple as a hand brushing along a hip or arm... and, occasionally, small bluish sparks jumped back and forth between them and each time they shuddered as if from some unseen pleasure.

Rewind was, to put it mildly, a little confused by all this.

"Hey... what are those sparks...?"

Both elder brothers' heads snapped towards Rewind and after a moment of wide-opticed staring they both used the SecNet to zero in on Blaster and Soundwave. By this point, the red mech was practically giving his larger companion a standing lap-dance and the small tendrils of electricity were zipping back and forth between them nonstop.

Instantly, Blaster's youngest was shoved out of the SecNet by his siblings.

"_Hey_-!"

"Ask Blaster about it when he gets back, okay?" Steeljaw interjected with a slight grin. "Although you might have to wait a while for him to be coherent again judging by what's going on..."

**-x-X-x-**

_I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this,  
Keep on rockin' to it,  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this,  
Keep on rockin' to it,  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music..._

**-x-X-x-**

Blaster, meanwhile, was completely oblivious to his Creations' conversation. Not that he would have cared in the first place, mind you, but right now he much preferred to concentrate on his – _very_ – attractive partner.

"You're good…" he murmured appreciatively, then gasped at the sensation of Soundwave's talented digits ghosting over his chest plating.

"Thank you," came the reply. If Blaster hadn't known better, he would have sworn the blue mech was smirking. "Now. I do believe… that we should take this somewhere more… private, hmm?"

Another almost-touch sent shivers through Blaster's frame, and he was certainly very eager to comply. "I know just the place… come on."

_-Steeljaw? Do ya mind, ah, ignoring section A-54-3 for me?-_

-Way_ ahead of you, Blaster... have fun...-_ one could practically hear the smirk in his 'voice'.

_-Cheeky lil bugger...-_

Leading Soundwave by one hand, the red mech weaved his way through the dancing bots, heading towards an out-of-the-way door at the back of the room. "So. How'dya want to go about doing this?" the smaller mech asked as soon as they were in the dark alleyway, "I mean, plug'n'play, a bit of vibrati-!"

Soundwave suddenly turned and slammed Blaster hard into the slightly corroded metal wall. "Personally I don't care," he practically growled into his audios, "...I just want to overload, right here and right now."

For a moment, Blaster was stunned speechless at the emotion in his companion's voice; and then he grinned. "Well. Not gonna argue with ya-"

Soundwave covered his mouth with one hand. "Less talk, more sex."

"Not gonna argue with ya there, either..." the red mech muttered into the hand, still grinning, as he wiggled his nimble fingers up underneath Soundwave's armor, stroking the sensitive wires within.

Soundwave quickly responded by playing something with a deep bass beat, making his entire frame vibrate. He ghosted his hands over Blaster's frame, and the smaller bot quickly found out just why he'd been doing that earlier: it was to discover _exactly_ where his sensitive spots were.

"Ohhh Primus,_ Soundwave_..."

"You like that, hmm?"

Mutely, Blaster nodded, offlining his optics as the blue mech traced the outline of his shoulder servos.

"Well, I'll just have to do _this_…." He maneuvered his hands gently, carefully, and agonizingly slowly, until he was almost touching Blaster's partly-exposed Spark casing. He wouldn't touch, no matter how much the red mech pleaded and arched his back towards him, but instead teased by holding his hands just close enough so that Blaster could feel the vibrations… but nowhere near enough to send him into overload.

**-x-X-x-**

_Baby are you ready 'cause it's gettin' close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode...?  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show…_

**-x-X-x-**

"Kay bud… you asked fer it…" with some effort, Blaster slipped his fingers underneath Soundwave's chest armor, gently pushing aside important circuitry. Vorns of self-taught medical training showed themselves when he found exactly what he was looking for: Soundwave's main energon line. Which, of course, was extremely sensitive when correctly manipulated.

The moment Blaster's fingertips began to ever-so-gently stroke up and down the thick tube, Soundwave made a noise of alarm and pressed his hands down on Blaster's Spark chamber – hard.

The sudden, wonderful pressure and vibrations, oh the _vibrations_ - Blaster nearly overloaded right then and there, but he managed to contain himself for long enough, just long enough to wiggle his hands up a little bit more until he was touching Soundwave's Spark casing – and he synched his own internal speakers with Soundwave's - playing the same bass mix - letting the vibrations flow into his fingertips - and there was a sudden flare of light as their Sparks synched as well, reaching for one another-

And then there was nothing but blinding blue light and a pleasure so intense that they both offlined.

**-x-X-x-**

_Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party,  
But now we're rockin' on the dance floor, actin' naughty...  
Your hands around my waist,  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face..._

**-x-X-x-**

Sometime later, both mechs awoke to nine pairs of optics hovering over them, showing varying stages of panic and concern.

_::Soundwave!::_ Ratbat practically threw himself at his Creator the moment his optics onlined, latching onto his neck and squeezing as though he'd never let go... which was a distinct possiblitity, for him.

Smiling softly, Soundwave ran a comforting finger down his youngest's back. _::Shh, little one... I'm here.::_

"Ya had us worried there for a moment, Soundwave..." Rumble said quietly, "We were all really scared when ya kinda - disappeared, yannow?"

"Disappeared...?"

"Ya offlined with Blaster after - well, you know..." Eject replied after a moment as he helped his Creator sit up.

"That was - wow..." the red mech added, mostly to himself.

"I believe 'wow' sums it up quite nicely..." Soundwave said dryly, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"So does this mean Soundwave's gonna be like Moonfox and Howlback and Antimony?" Rewind suddenly asked innocently.

There was silence for several moments, and then Blaster replied with, "Er - not quite - um..."

Unexpectedly, Ravage came to the rescue. "Soundwave is not a femme," he calmly explained, tail swishing back and forth, "Thus, you will not get any siblings thanks to this encounter. However -" the black quadruped abruptly cut himself off, seemingly considering something.

"'However' what?" the gold quadruped asked, quirking an optic ridge at his black counterpart.

_::Soundwave...:: _Ravage began, withholding the telepathic conversation from even his siblings, _::...You know as well as I do that this Blaster... his Spark meshes very well with yours. You wouldn't have offlined otherwise.::_

_::...Yes. You're right.::_

_::You know - I'm not opposed to the idea of adopting more siblings...::_

_::You're suggesting - that I take Blaster as my bonded?::_ Soundwave asked, somewhat incredulous.

_::If you want to. The decision is not mine to make, of course; it's all yours.:: _came the calm reply.

Soundwave considered for a moment, then expanded the conversation to include his other Creations. ::_I would like you to think on this question, please... if I asked Blaster to be my mate, would you be happy with my choice?::_

There was telepathic silence for a moment and then-

_::You wouldn't get any argument from me,::_ Laserbeak said, glancing over at the cluster of silently communicating mechs.

_::Nor me,::_ Buzzsaw quickly agreed.

_::I'd love it!::_ Ratbat added cheerfully, still clinging to Soundwave's neck. _::Rewind is awesome!::_

_::I'm in.::_

_::And me.::_

_::As am I,:: _Ravage finished.

_::Far be it for me to argue with my Creations,::_ Soundwave replied, amused. ::_But I would like the chance to get to know his family better; perhaps this would be a good use for our break, hmm?::_ Turning to Blaster and his family, he gently pried Ratbat off his neck, cuddling the happily revving flier to his chest. "Blaster?"

"Ya? What's up?"

"I do not mean to intrude but - do you have any extra living space availiable? My Creations are - eager - to get to know your family better."

Blaster grinned widely. "Yannow - I'm pretty sure I can make some room. Let's go see, shall we?"

"Let's."

**-x-X-x-**

_I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this,  
Keep on rockin' to it,  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this,  
Keep on rockin' to it,  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music..._


End file.
